


Miles To Go Before I Sleep

by Tarlan



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so hard to keep pretending that it's only disgust he feels when he thinks about Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles To Go Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/gifts).



> Written for **Smallfandomfest** FEST14 - for Spikedluv's prompt: _It's so hard to keep pretending that it's disgust he feels when he thinks about Henry._

Mike still remembers the shock of pushing Vicki aside when the tortured and blood-dehydrated Henry launched himself at her. He still recalls the pain of sharp teeth sinking into the side of his neck, and the way his body grew weak instantly as the blood was literally sucked out of him. He recalls that all the remaining blood went due south, and he'd never been so hard and aroused in his whole life, leaving him lightheaded and oh so desperate for more... more... more.

At that moment he would have done anything Henry asked. He would have dropped his pants, bent over and offered his ass even though he'd only been vaguely interested in guys before that day. Except vaguely interested was not uninterested, just the result of growing up with a father who had an unhealthy dislike for homosexuals, and a mean temper when drunk.

The shock of his desire still reverberated through him months later, and though he had tried to deny it, cloaking it in a thin veil of disgust aimed at the vampire, the truth haunted him at every turn. It became worse whenever he saw Henry, feeling an echo of that desire thrumming through him. He felt just as disgusted at himself because that thin veil was becoming a tattered shroud clinging to his heart and soul. He'd wrapped it tight around himself, pretending that it was simply disgust and nothing more, focusing on the love he had once felt for Vicki.

He'd deliberately pushed Henry away, keeping the animosity brimming between them, but it had been getting harder as the months progressed, especially when Henry turned those all-too knowing eyes upon him. He knew Henry could sense his desire, perhaps scent it on him. He knew Henry could hear the rapid beat of his heart, and Mike had made certain to always be near Vicki whenever Henry was close, using her as a cloak for the physical reactions that he simply could not hide. He let Henry believe that all this desire was for Vicki.

Walking away from Vicki was inevitable because he couldn't hold onto the lie once he had overheard Henry telling her of his decision to leave the city and make a new start some place else. She had cited him - Mike Celluci - as her reason for not going with Henry, making some half-ass sacrifice because he was mortal, even though the same applied to her. She was mortal too. They both had only one mortal life to live, and as much as he had loved her once, he couldn't be her excuse. He couldn't hold her back and see the remnants of love between them turn to bitterness, regret and even hate as the years passed. It didn't matter that he harbored those same feelings of love and passion for Henry as Vicki, because Henry had not sought him out. Henry had not begged him to leave Toronto with him, as he had begged Vicki. Henry had barely acknowledged his existence except when necessary, and out of deference to Vicki.

Reaching his small apartment, Mike shut the door behind him and pressed back against it, closing his eyes as the pain of loss and regret burned in unshed tears.

"I have existed for four hundred and seventy-two years as a vampire."

Mike's eyes snapped open, searching the dark shadows of his apartment in the direction of the voice as a familiar desire burned low in his belly and sent his heart racing. He straightened as a dark shadow stood up slowly from the single armchair facing the door. By now his eyes had adapted enough to make out the familiar figure that went with the voice.

"I thought you'd be gone by now."

"But I have promises to keep. And miles to go before I sleep," Henry replied cryptically.

"Promises?"

By now Mike had taken several steps into the apartment and he tensed fractionally as Henry circled him, unable to hear the vampire's stealthy steps as he moved behind Mike but sensing him there like a prickle at the back of his neck.

"A promise I made to myself," came a whisper from directly behind that brushed across his hearing.

He felt Henry brush up against him, closing his eyes in shame as the need and want filled him, but a gentle hand on his chin made him open them. Henry was right in front of him now, his eyes holding Mike's while a wry smile twisted his perfect lips.

"And I guess this promise has something to do with me."

For a moment Mike wondered if Henry was still harboring bad feelings towards him for the part he had played in Henry's capture and torture by Mendoza.

"Yes... and now I have my answer."

Confused, Mike opened his mouth to ask, 'The answer to what question?', only to feel the press of cool lips against his own. He shivered as fresh desire rippled through him, feeling impossibly hard as Henry pushed up against him, with hands snaking around Mike's waist beneath his overcoat and suit jacket. He could feel cold fingers splayed over his back, pulling him deeper into Henry's embrace, and he gave a soft, shuddering sigh as the lips moved from his lips to his throat. He hadn't even realized he had tilted his head, offering his throat to Henry's bite until he felt the sweet pain of sharp teeth sinking into his flesh.

In a blur of motion he was lying on his back on his bed with Henry half on top of him, still latched onto his throat, sucking greedily. His vision grayed out as a hand slid inside his pants and wrapped around his hard cock, bringing him off almost instantly. When he came back to his senses, Mike was lying naked on the bed, and he felt the heat of embarrassment burn his cheeks at Henry's soft chuckle.

"Damn! I haven't... so fast," he waved a hand as if that filled in the missing word gaps. "Not since I was a teenager."

Henry laughed softly again, flopping onto his back without his usual vampire grace. "No apology needed." He rose up onto one elbow, looking down the length of Mike's firm, naked body and softened cock with a smirk gracing his lips. "It gets easier to control with practice." His flirting eyes became deadly serious. "I thought all that heady desire was for Vicki, and it drove me crazy. It made me want her too, especially as you could barely look at me without disgust filling your eyes."

"The desire was for you... and the disgust for me, for wanting you."

"Come with me, Mike."

"And be what? Your toy boy? Your kept human?"

"My partner in all things." Henry grinned, raising a sardonic eyebrow. "We could open a private detective agency, catching cheating husbands and wives." His voice dropped an octave, smile mischievous as he trailed one finger down Mike's chest. "And you could pose for me. I might even make you the hero of my next graphic novel."

Henry fell silent as Mike took in his words. He glanced around at the seedy, dark apartment, and thought about his forever-stalled career with the Toronto Police Department. Not that he'd ever had ambitions beyond becoming a Homicide Detective.

"Cheating husbands and wives?"

"We can sleep now... and leave tomorrow after sunset."

Mike reached up and dragged Henry's mouth down to his, murmuring against his lips before kissing him deeply, "Sounds good to me."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from : _Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening_ by Robert Frost


End file.
